The Binding of Fate: Land of the Spiral
by KaminaPlays
Summary: A virtual land filled with adventure and action! A ravaged world being reborn! When the two collide, it will take a miracle to save both worlds. Join Kai, an abnormal player of the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online, and Simon, the young pilot of Lagann, as they join together to stop the destruction of the Dimensional Plane. First official fanfic. Little romance. T for language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Day Gone Wrong

Things were going well until the drill appeared. Kai was just wandering around the world, relaxing as the assault team, including Kirito, cleared floor after floor. He couldn't help but laugh at the luck he had been having. His sword, the Eternal Blaze, hadn't dropped below its initial durability in a while. He had been working on mastering all of his skills, and even using a remote ability to spy on the assault team's progress. His hunting abilities kept him well-fed, but he still didn't slack off. Kai looked around, and noticed a strange object lying on the ground. When he walked over to it, he saw it was a drill. "That's odd…" he muttered, confused. He had been in the area thousands of times, and he had never once seen this drill. The grooves of it were pulsing green. Kai crouched down, examining it. His appraisal skill led him to believe it was somebody's. He decided to touch it, just out of curiosity. It flashed green, and suddenly, he vanished.

"Hey, hurry up there, will you, Simon (see-mone)?" a male voice shouted. A small boy riding in an open mech came dashing down a hill, carrying materials for a house. The mech had a face on its hull, and it was rather small to be much use. "Coming, Dayakka!" Simon shouted. The construction of Kamina City was coming along, but they still had a long ways to go. After defeating Lordgenome, The members of Team Dai-Gurren had a lot of work to do, especially with creating a safe haven for those who were living in underground villages, like Simon had once. Simon rode up to a large pile and deposited his cargo. He was about to depart again, when a strange aqua-green haired man came walking up. "Mmm, looks like Lagann's taken some damage. Don't you worry, Simon, I'll fix it right up" the man told Simon. "Hey, thanks, Leeron. But don't take too long, we still have a lot of work to do." Simon replied, retrieving a small drill-type key from Lagann's cockpit. After repairs were finished, Simon got back into Lagann and headed off into a large pine forest. He used Lagann's drill to chop down trees. After he had collected a large amount of timber, he started back to the construction site, when he saw a strange symbol on the ground. It looked like something that would have been in the Spiral palace, but it didn't give off a good vibe. "Hey, Rossiu, I need you to get over here. We may need Gurren Lagann." Simon spoke to someone. A response came right away: "I'm on my way, Simon." Moments later, a larger mech appeared, looking more bulky than Lagann. The eyes of the larger mech were covered with a large pair of black sunglasses shaped like a "V". After discussion, Simon and Rossiu decided to try a Giga Drill on the strange shape. The canopy of Lagann pulled across in a dome fashion, then Lagann started to change. Its arms and legs collapsed to the back of the mech, and a drill popped out from the bottom. Simon crashed into the roof of Gurren, Rossiu's mech, and suddenly, the arms and legs extended. A helmet flew up from the back and latched on to the head. The combination was complete, Gurren Lagann was formed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fate of Heroes

Kai was only a small child when his parents left. They didn't really leave, although his father did leave him and his mother to fend for themselves. Then, his father returned five years later, when Kai was 10. That day, his father tried to make amends, saying that he was taken over by something, and he couldn't control himself, but Kai's mother wouldn't have it. Then, they attacked. A small terrorist group known as the Night Walkers shot his parents dead. His house was raided, but they spared him, considering he wasn't much of a threat. From his eyes, Kai saw a completely different world, filled with monsters and knights. But in that moment, he saw reality, and needed revenge. When he was thirteen, Kai took up kendo and martial arts. He went everywhere, learning to wield and use different combat skills and weapons. By his fourteenth birthday, Kai had learned several different attack patterns and could wield a gun and sword with ease. In 2023, Kai hooked up to the VRMMORPG developed by Akihiko Kayaba, Sword Art Online. In SAO, he somehow managed to break the coding of the mirror item the GM gave to all the players in the Town of Beginnings, and instead of reflecting Kai's appearance IRL, it gave him a boost. Six Legend Swords and a handful of crystals. While he was venturing SAO for the first year, he made many allies, but never settled in a guild. He had a mission: find the people who killed his parents and make. Them. Pay. During a battle with the Laughing Coffin guild, Kai nearly wound up dying. In that moment when his HP hit zero, a burst of energy came from one of his swords. The sword known as the Sacred Inferno restored his health to twice the original amount, and set off a wave of flame that incinerated whoever was left of Laughing Coffin, considering most members evacuated once they saw his HP restore. Kai was able to project a form into the real world, right at the exact location of the Night Walkers. He destroyed the gang, but at the cost of his power. After the incident, Kai decided to stay in seclusion and to start spying on the assault team on the front lines. Up until this point, he had never had any real friends, except for one girl who kept getting on his nerves to the point of drawing his blade on her. As Kai slowly developed a sense of need for the world of Sword Art Online, he learned of many different ways to assist the players. It was shortly after his first official date with the girl that he was transported out of Sword Art Online and into a strange new world.

As Kai slowly came to, he noticed a few things wrong. First, he was on the 111th floor of Ainclad, the floating castle the game is based it. Second, a whole new 50 floors were added from floor 100, meaning that something happened and he was not in the original SAO anymore. Third, a giant red robot was lying on the ground by him. He quickly scrambled up and drew his Sacred Inferno in hopes of surviving, but he saw something else. A small, human-sized robot was lying by the larger of the two. A small boy – he looked around thirteen or so – wearing a blue jacket was passed out in the cockpit. He went to go shake the boy awake, but just as he took one step, a large black robotic knight rose from the ground, its eyes emblazoned red. "Oh, shit…" Kai muttered as the mechanized enemy rose to its full height.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Fate Can Be Cruel

**Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters. It's chapter three, and I just now bother putting in an Author's Note. So, real quick, I want to thank the authors who inspired me to start writing my own fanfic: n00dlegal, Link's Little Brother, Fatality (FtAaIiRlY) and all you other people out there. So, without further ado, The Binding of Fate: Land of the Spiral Chapter Three!**

He hadn't had what you would call a normal life. Growing up in an underground village without parents can be tough. Simon was forced into this life when an earthquake had killed his mother and father. He had become a digger, drilling tunnels to help expand the village. He would be fed pig-mole steaks if he did a good job. He didn't just do it for the steaks; he did it for the treasure. The day he dug up his core drill was the day his life changed. Somehow, he got involved with a crazy scheme to get to the surface, led by none other than Kamina, the man he called his bro. Simon admired Kamina, and Kamina did his best to support Simon. When they first combined, it was amazing. Having their signature power be using drills, Simon was able to fight off the beastmen with Kamina's help. They weren't actual brothers, he and Kamina. It was a special bond between them that got them to the surface. That, and the fact a gunman crashed through the roof of Jiha Village. A strange woman from the surface named Yoko came with the gunman, carrying a large rifle that fired blasts that were deadly to the gunman. Using his Lagann, which he had only just dug up, he used the drill it had to blast through the gunman and up to the surface! He had so many crazy adventures, and they all led up to the point where he was at now. Assembling a team, combining into Gurren Lagann, the capture and use of Dai-Gurren, and the defeat of Lordgenome.

As he slowly came to, he saw a strange man standing in front of him, wearing a black jacket and holding a strange weapon. "You alright, kid?" the man said without turning his head. "Y-Yeah, just a bit of a headache. Where are we?" Then he saw it. A massive gunman that resembled a black knight was standing at full height. "Oh, shit! What is that thing?!" Simon started to panic, but the man stood his ground. "That's a Shadow Demolisher class boss. How is it possible? Floor 111 isn't supposed to exist!" Just then, the mouth of Gurren opened up, and Rossiu climbed out. "Simon, where are we? And what is that?" he asked, staring at the Shadow Demolisher. "Sorry, Rossiu, I have no idea, but this guy seems to have a clue." He responded, gesturing toward the man. "Well, if we're going to stand a chance, we better combine, and quick!" Rossiu climbed back into Gurren and powered up. Simon did the same for Lagann, and without hesitation, they started to combine. When Gurren Lagann was formed, a strange interface came up in their cockpits. The man jumped onto Gurren Lagann's shoulder, then launched off, carrying a fiery gold sword. The Shadow Demolisher didn't move as a powerful burst hit it. The flames that resulted from impact lighted nearby chandeliers, revealing the massive enemy's full armor. "You two, launch something at it. Do what you can for now, until I get my power charged up" the man ordered Simon and Rossiu. Simon nodded, then the duo launched a Giga Drill break, managing to pierce the boss's armor, but they just got swatted away. The man smirked, then threw his blade at Gurren Lagann. _'Well, this is the end. I never thought I wouldn't live to see the day Kamina City was finished'_ Simon thought grimly. Suddenly a burst of light appeared, and something crazy happened. Gurren Lagann doubled in size, and got some new armor. Traces of gold and details that looked like flames were etched in, and the plating was that of a knight. A large sword hung at its side, pulsing with spiral energy and heat. "You two ready, or what?" a voice called through the comm channel. "I think we can take this guy down now! Hyper Infernal Gurren Lagann!" The voice called again, booming with power.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Flame That Rages On

**Hello. As promised, the first one this week. I may or may not write tomorrow, depending on my energy after testing. Oh god, I cant focus with FLOW in the background, so damn catchy… So, anyways, here we go with Chapter Four of The Binding of Fate!  
**"Wh-what happened here!?" Simon cried as he looked at the newly re-mastered Gurren Lagann. "This is what happens when my sword merges with your gunman. This newly improvised Gurren Lagann uses a spiral-enabled Infernal Drill sword, making it nearly unbeatable. We also have a dual-core cockpit, meaning me and Rossiu are back-to-back, allowing more freedom of control and mobility. We still might not be as huge as this black knight, but we can easily take it down!" Kai explained as Hyper Infernal Gurren Lagann rushed forwards and drew its sword. Suddenly, the giant mech swung its giant sword at the trio. Kai and Rossiu both had Gurren Lagann swerve out of the way and then leap onto the arm of the black knight. They dashed up, and when they neared the head, Kai shouted out "Simon! Take it out, now!" "On it!" Simon put all of his power into the final strike. The blade ignited with power flames that formed the shape of a drill. "Hyper Infernal Giga Drill Break!" Simon cried as they pierced the head of the mech with extreme power. They jumped back and landed just as it came crashing down. With a swift core rotation, Kai exited Hyper Infernal Gurren Lagann and walked up to the fallen enemy. "This is the fun part" he muttered and he summoned a large scythe. With a swift movement, he stuck the black knight with a blow that made it explode into shiny shards. Kai collected some of these shards and went back to HIGL just as a large 'Congratulations!' banner appeared. "Now then, shall we get out of here?" Kai hopped back into HIGL and the trio blasted out of the dungeon. When they emerged, they found themselves high above a small lakeside village. "Floor 22, eh? What are you playing at here, Kayaba?" Kai muttered as Rossiu and Simon gasped in awe. "Whoa, this place is huge! And full of life!" Rossiu exclaimed as he saw the lake. "Yeah, way more incredible then any village!" Simon agreed with his companion. "So, this is new. Since I'm the one who caused the new transformation, does that mean I'm now an official pilot?" Kai asked, only half joking. Looking up at Simon, he saw the young boy nod with excitement and wonder. _So, this is the true Floor 111. What will we run into next in these new floors…_ Kai thought as the trio rocketed down to the lake.

**Keeping it short and sweet. Hope you guys are enjoying the series as much as I am. Expect more chapters coming out tomorrow and Wednesday. In the meantime, I will be writing a few one-shots on Code Geass and Trigun. Expect them to come out sometime either this week or next. Seeya! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Expedition

**Hey guys. Sorry for no chapter yesterday, I got caught up with my friends and such. Anyways, ill be writing two chapters today or tomorrow. For now, let's go for some suspense, shall we? I present, chapter five!**

"Sickening." A voice spat. A screen flickered as a video, showing the victory of Hyper Infernal Gurren Lagann, played. Another monitor flickered alive, this time, showing a strange factory that seemed to be producing mechanized warriors. "My perfect Shadow Gunman, a failure. They must have some sort of unknown power. No spiral warrior has been able to defeat my creations. Why should that change with this brat?" the voice ranted. "And then there's him. The outsider. He may be strong, but he's nothing compared to my power. I might have some pest control to attend to…" Just then, a voice came through an external speaker on another screen. "Sir, we've just confirmed the location of the red gunman. They are on floor 111, the Sky Zone." A single sigh was heard, then, after moments of silence: "Send the aerial troops to take care of it" A "yes, sir!" was heard, then the line went silent. A pulsing could be heard, and a large black orb was revealed. "Why should they have such power, enough power to become 'Hyper Infernal'?" The voice echoed. The room went black, and all was silent.

"Uh, Kai, just one problem." "Yeah, what is it, Simon?" "Well, we don't really know how to fly, and we need to get back up to the sky!" Kai, Simon, and Rossiu were examining the new Gurren Lagann, trying to figure out how to get it airborne. They had tried using the jetpack Simon and Rossiu had acquired when they fought Cytomander and the flying Dai-Gunten, but it ultimately broke down. "Well, what about trying another jetpack?" Kai, only half-jokingly, suggested. "It's worth a try, since we were able to become more powerful due to the sword Kai used." Rossiu pointed out. In the end, they decided to try to make another jetpack. Making sure no-one was around to see them, they launched themselves into the air in Hyper Infernal Gurren Lagann while Simon used his spiral power to try to make something else. The jetpack reformed, then got a major upgrade. It doubled in size, and gave HIGL more aerial-based armor. It even gained dual spiral missile launchers, which fired powerful drill-tipped explosives at foes. The trio launched into the air, and according to Kai's map, they re-entered Floor 111. Suddenly, they saw dark shapes flying towards them. "Oh, shit. Looks like we've got company." Kai breathed as he zoomed in on the objects, only to find out they were black aerial mechs. "Get ready, guys! This won't be too easy for us!" Kai announced as they prepared to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taking Flight

**Hello. Forgive my inability to write. I have lots of work, so, I have an idea. Until my next vacation (summer), I will be writing 1-2 chapters instead of 3. You may not like that. So, until the end, here's chapter six of The Binding of Fate!**

"This looks bad, guys. Prepare for aerial combat!" Kai informed the team. As HIGL readied its sword, the smaller mechs drew what looked like laser rifles. "Since when are there guns in Sword Art Online?!" Kai questioned the laws of the game as the enemies drew closer. As the sword ignited, the enemies started shooting. Reverting to defense was the only option, since they had no other method of attack. "Kai, I have an idea! What if we kept in defense, but pushed forward and stuck once we were close?" Simon frantically relayed to Kai. "Excellent idea, but you and Rossiu will have to be the movement." The response was nearly unheard as enemy mechs shot from behind. Going with the plan, Simon and Rossiu took control of the aerial movement while Kai charged up a strike from the blade. A burst of fire arced from the sword, obliterating the front lines, and following up with a powerful slash to take out the rear, the trio succeeded in driving off the enemy. Exhausted from the battle, they decided to land in the nearby forest to recover.

"Again, they succeed in driving off my attacks… and they don't even know I'm the one behind it" an evil voice laughed, echoing in the empty room. Monitors flickered to life with video of the recent battle. Another few monitors lit up showing the statistics of Hyper Infernal Gurren Lagann, including a diagram of features. "Sir, we have reports that Hyper Infernal Gurren Lagann has landed in a forest on Floor 26. What are your orders, sir?" a radio relayed the message of a leading commander. "Send recon snipers to track them, and keep a couple scouts trailing them. Make sure they do not get away." A "Yes, sir!" echoed, and the line was silent. A center screen blazed to life, showing a diagram of six symbols in a circle, surrounding a central point. The symbols were: Fire on the right with Earth underneath, Water on the left with Wind underneath, Light at the top, and Dark at the bottom. Colored orbs appeared the symbols, each one with the color reflecting the word. The orbs and symbols then changed to swords, with the center point being just a white cube. "What are you hiding, my enigmatic little friend…?" the voice referred to the center cube with great value, almost as if it was the thing keeping its life safe. A low chuckle, followed by a maniacal laugh, was heard as all the screens changed to red letters: Project Heidro Iridescent Grand Line, H.I.G.L. for short.

**Foreshadowing, isn't it? Thank you guys for reading, I promise I will try to remember to write every week. Until the next chapter, seeya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maiden of the Light

**Yes, ik, its been a while. I've fallen behind, and I'm sorry. School has been hard, and there's still lots of work. So, here's the next chapter.**

Life isn't fair. One moment it could lift you higher than ever before, the next it could drop you like a stone. But, it might not be all that bad. All you have to do is start flapping, and you could soar higher than before! Of course, in the case of Blaise Williams, those figurative wings have broken. She started out happy as a child. Her 3 brothers and 2 sisters were always fun, and supportive to the highest level. Until she turned 12, life was fun. At 12, her older siblings started teasing her about being a late bloomer. They kept teasing and shoving, never giving her a break. Her younger sister, who was 9, wasn't picked on like that. Her parents were always away, so it really didn't matter. She turned 13 and left the house with all her belongings. Finding a new place to call home was hard, but in 2022, her life took a turn for the better when she purchased a physical copy of the hit new game Sword Art Online. Her initial avatar design was to be a rouge-like maiden with dark black hair and piercing grey eyes. But, when Akihiko Kayaba gave them the mirror, her long, white-blond hair and shimmering emerald eyes were revealed. She quickly started hunting, using only the simplest of weaponry that cost the least. Somehow, she was able to combine weaponry into things like axes, swords, and most importantly, the rare bow. It wasn't implemented in the game, but somehow she was able to make it. Using a fine steel cable as a bowstring, she quickly leveled and took on her role on the front lines. Her sharpshooting and melee capabilities assisted her with her quick ascent to level 80. Then, she met him. A tall, dark boy with extreme sword skills and a whopping level 94. His name was Kai, and he seemed lonely. He kept talking about how he was alone in the world, and how he needed to do things alone, but Blaise wouldn't have it. She forced him to join a party with her, and together, the two managed to get to near level 100. Blaise was 90, and Kai 99. They almost joined in the fight with the Skull Reaper, but it was impossible, due to their restricted access. They found a hidden dungeon, with a hidden boss, and when taking it on, Blaise nearly died. It was due to Kai's Celestial Force sword that she made it out alive. At the end, he gave it to her as a gift. In the grand scheme of things, it was their first official date. So when she found the giant red robot, she freaked.

"Damnit, I can't ignite it!" Kai tried to activate his Blazing Inferno again, but it kept failing. When they landed, Kai, Rossiu, and Simon got out, but then a bolt of red-orange light came and was absorbed by Kai, meaning only one thing when the original Gurren Lagann appeared: the sword had run out of power. Sighing, Kai sheathed his sword and activated his Hex Interface, a large circle with different symbols for each of the six attributes: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Light, and Darkness. He had a sword and other weapon for each, but he only ever used his Blazing Inferno. "Maybe we just have to wait for it to recharge?" suggested a nervous Rossiu. Kai shook his head. "I'm not sure it's that simple. There has to be some attributal source to recharge it, I think." Kai examined the runes etched into the blade. He noticed that they glowed orange when it had power, and shone red when it was enhancing Gurren Lagann. "Right, so, this is going to be base camp," Kai explained to the group, pointing to a position on the map where they were. "Simon, I want you to take Lagann into town and see what you can bring back. Purchase what you can. Rossiu, you're going to use Gurren to start chopping some trees. If you want, I could get you an Earthen Axe." Rossiu and Simon both nodded, understanding their jobs. Before they could go anywhere, a voice called out "What the hell is that?!" Kai turned towards where the voice came from, and saw a girl rushing towards them. "Blaise?!" Kai called, confused and amazed. Blaise ran up, caught her breath, then saw them. "Uhm, Kai, who are these people?" Blaise pointed towards the Team DaiGurren members. "Oh, they're… friends of mine I met on a higher floor." Kai tried his best to explain the black knight and smaller aerial troops, but he ultimately failed, and gave up. "Blaise, let me introduce you to Simon and Rossiu of Team DaiGurren. Don't ask me how they got here, it's some dimensional thing." Kai sighed, waving his hand towards the two. Simon smiled and said "Hi." while Rossiu just stared, confused. "Well, alright. Since it's obvious we aren't going anywhere anytime soon, I guess I'll join your team."

**Yep, long. We got a new character, and spoiler alert: Simon and Rossiu will be able to interact with in-game features soon. So, thanks for reading, and have fun!**


	8. Chapter 7,5

7.5 – UPDATE

Hey guys. So, I'm going to be taking a break from Land of the Spiral for a while. Things have come up, and my schedule is so cluttered I can barely find the time to write. Ill be working on another fanfiction on Wattpad, sort of a prequel to this one. You will see other updates later on, but if you want to have a little backstory, go ahead and try this one. Find FlameReaper on Wattpad, and youll have my story. So, until then guys, have fun!


End file.
